Lost In Paradise
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Just a fanfic that includes many lyrics from different songs including 'Lost In Paradise' by Evanesance. I'll write another one shot for anyone who can guess what other songs are in there. The one who gets the most wins.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a Little something I wrote with the random lyrics out of may different songs that caught my attention for some reason or another.**_

_**Your random little secret**_

_**S**_

* * *

_**I don't want to fall in love**_

_**With you**_~

* * *

But Sebastian did fall in love. Ridiculously.

It must have been sometime after he had come to terms with the fact his young master was a demon. After he began to feel that maybe, just maybe, having the young one around wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

_**~I'd sell my soul to the Devil**_

_**If I had one to give~**_

* * *

Sebastian found that he would. He'd sell his soul just to be able to kiss those sweet, everlasting lips of his young master's.

* * *

~_**Go on and kiss the girl**_~

* * *

Or the boy, as the case was. Sebastian wanted to. He did but fear stopped him. Fear of. . .rejection? Humiliation? Mortification?

* * *

~_**Stay with me**_~

* * *

It was one of the young master's order's. A simple request he had made on few occasions. Sebastian could never predict when the young one would ask but he always lingered for a moment in case the younger demon did ask.

* * *

_**~If I could melt your heart**_~

* * *

The elder found himself longing to touch his master, to melt his cold heart.

* * *

~_**She can kill with a smile and wound with her eyes**_~

* * *

It was something the young lord was good at. A smile would make Sebastian's black heart skip a beat and those eyes could shoot daggers from a distance. It still amazed Sebastian after years of witnessing such a feat.

* * *

~_**What makes you different**_

_**Makes you beautiful**_~

* * *

Ciel could never understand. He was beautiful. Even as a human he had been so beautiful. He was different. Different from any mortal Sebastian had ever met.

* * *

~_**Bless my soul, you're a lonely soul**_

'_**Cause you can't let go**_

_**Of anything you hold**_~

* * *

Sebastian could see the young demon was lonely. It was in the young one's eyes. Those sad mismatched eyes that flashed red when he was hungry or angered. The boy had no one to talk to, no one to confide in except Sebastian and that was never going to happen.

And the young lord had a habit of looking back. He couldn't let go of what should have been.

* * *

~_**I will give you everything**_

_**I will treat you right**_~

* * *

Sebastian did everything and anything his master asked of him without question. Ciel had once tested the theory, cruelly asking Sebastian to burn himself on candle wax out of curiosity. The elder did it, of course, and Ciel never ordered him to hurt himself again.

* * *

_**~I hear you call my name**_

_**And it feels like**_

_**Home**_~

* * *

Sebastian always came when his master called but it was no longer against his will. He came swiftly, eager to be in the young one's presence.

* * *

~_**Just like a muse to me**_

_**You are a mystery**_~

* * *

It was always difficult to determine what exactly the young lord was thinking. Sebastian had always been good at guessing people's thoughts, judging what someone would do or say next but Ciel was a mystery to him. Unpredictable. Dangerous. Exciting.

* * *

~_**Just like a dream,**_

_**You are not what you seem**_~

* * *

No, the once-earl was definitely not what he seemed. He looked innocent enough, save his ancient eyes. But Sebastian knew that, behind that perfect porcelain doll face, lay a cunning intelligence that the boy had gained by the time he was ten years of age.

* * *

~_**In the midnight hour**_

_**I can feel your power**_~

* * *

And he was still plagued with nightmares. By midnight, Sebastian could feel the demonic waves of power rolling off the young one as he attempted to fight off the dreaded dreams.

* * *

~_**I'm a little bit lost without you**_

_**And I'm a bloody big mess inside**_~

* * *

Sometimes Ciel would wonder off. He would disappear for days, weeks. Sebastian would go mad with worry, searching every nook and cranny to find his young master. Ciel would call eventually.

* * *

~_**Baby, when you're gone (when you're gone)**_

_**I realize I'm in love (so in love)**_~

* * *

Once, when the young lord had called from wherever he was hiding, the young one had kissed Sebastian softly before falling asleep. That was the first night in several years that was not riddled with nightmares.

* * *

~_**I lie awake and try so hard**_

_**Not to think of you **_

_**But who**_

_**Can decide what they dream?**_

_**And dream I do**_~

* * *

Sebastian had many fantasies when he fell asleep. All involving a certain young demon. All filled with the darkest desire of his heart:

To Touch.

To Taste.

To Love.

To make love. To make love to his master.

* * *

~_**Never thought the way you look at me**_

_**Would ever mean so much to me~**_

* * *

Ciel smiled once. A genuine grin just for Sebastian. The elder didn't even remember what he did to achieve such a thing but he didn't care. The young one had smiled just for him.

* * *

~_**I've searched the universe and found myself**_

_**Within your eyes~**_

* * *

Oh, those beautiful mismatched eyes. Sebastian found himself falling into them again and again. Sometimes the young lord would stare back as if equally captivated but Sebastian knew better. He was not foolish enough to imagine something so hopeless.

* * *

~_**So why can you see**_

_**You're all that matters?~**_

* * *

That was something Ciel couldn't see. Ciel couldn't see Sebastian's hopeless devotion.

* * *

~_**Hopelessly devoted to you**_~

* * *

It was true. It was odd. It was. . .it was . . .it just was.

* * *

~_**I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you**_

_**I'd end the world, give you the sun the moon**_

_**For all of time, forever loving you**_~

* * *

He would do anything for his young master.

Sebastian was in love.

He would do anything.

* * *

~_**Everything I do**_

_**I do it for you**_~

* * *

And he did.

* * *

~_**Tease me**_

_**By holding out your hand**_

_**Well, leave me**_

_**Or take me as I am~**_

* * *

"Then. . .kiss me, Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2

~_**Give me everything **_

_**Tonight**_~

* * *

They kissed over and over. Small hands grasped handfuls of the elder's hair, bringing them closer.

* * *

~_**Can you still see the heart of me?**_

_**All my agony fades away**_

_**When you hold me in your embrace**_~

* * *

Ciel's mouth turned up in to a soft smile as the elder's hands began unbuttoning the younger demon's shirt.

* * *

~_**Would you tremble**_

_**If I touched your lips?**_~

* * *

A brushing of lips, a brush of fingertips.

Sebastian held closer the not-boy in his arms. "I love you."

* * *

~_**This truth **_

_**Drives me**_

_**In to**_

_**Madness**_~

* * *

The truth "I love you" slips out "I love you" but neither stops "I love you" what they're doing "I love you" and neither stops "I love you" touching.

* * *

~_**Trapped in a state of **_

_**Imaginary grace**_~

* * *

They moved together in a dance, ripping and tearing at each other's clothing. There was an sense of urgency in the way they were moving, trying to get their bodies as close together as physically possible.

* * *

~_**Hold me in your arms**_

_**Tonight?**_~

* * *

"Yes, my Lord." and his mouth is claimed as they continued their frantic movements.

* * *

~_**Let all the hurt inside of you die**_~

* * *

Only joy, passion and love was allowed in their movements that were fuelled by lust. No pain. Never pain. "I love you."

* * *

~_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_~

* * *

"I love you too." there. The truth of how they really felt, who they were. Broken but healing. Healing with every touch, every kiss.

* * *

~_**I just want to hold you **_

_**Oh, I just want to hold you**_~

* * *

Fingers explored skin before entering, stretching. There was pain but it was nothing -_nothing_- compared to the pleasure.

* * *

~_**Nothing compares**_

_**Nothing compares to you**_~

* * *

Still and silent then "move. . .please. . .move" permission. They continue to dance.

Sebastian thrusts in deeper. . .deeper. . .deeper. Cries filled the room. Cries of pleasure.

* * *

~_**You're what makes my heart go and skip a beat**_

_**When you are inches away from me**_~

* * *

And "Oh!" the pleasure. The love "I love you". The two lovers bathed in each other.

* * *

~_**You're the only thing that's right**_~

* * *

This. This was right. This bliss. This harmony. This love.

The way their bodies intertwined.

* * *

~_**Be the last to kiss my lips**_~

* * *

Never would either love another. It just want possible "I love you."

There was nothing either wanted -needed- more than the other.

Nothing at all.

* * *

~_**All I want is here right now**_

* * *

"Sebastian"

"Ciel"

* * *

~_**Look into my eyes**_

_**You will see **_

_**What you mean to me**_~

* * *

Their eyes met.

Voices echoed through the room "I love you" as pleasure threatened to overwhelm them.

* * *

~_**If I could be it all for you, I would, I would**_~

* * *

And he was. He was everything. Everything Ciel could ever need. Ever want. Ever love.

And they fell over the edge.

* * *

~_**And now I'm lost in paradise . . .**_~

* * *

They clung to one another breathing heavily.

* * *

~**. . . **_**Alone . . .**_~

* * *

"I'll never leave you alone, Ciel."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I love you, Sebastian."

"As I love you."

* * *

~_**. . . and lost in Paradise.~**_


End file.
